


It Was All Yellow

by alienspronkles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Adorable dorky nerds, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anxiety Disorder, Asexual Jack Kline, Dean Winchester hates hunters, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, F/F, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: A few hundred years ago, Sam and Dean were raised as witches by Bobby. They've lived interesting lives while staying below the radar, and away from hunters.Now in the present, Sam works for the BAU and lives with his roommate, Reid. And Dean owns a bar named Rocky's.Trigger Warning: anxiety, depression, major PTSD and trauma, mentions of kidnapping*mentions of Connor later in the book, who is crabsmasher's OC on TikTok btw
Relationships: Jack Kline/Corner Store Connor, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, Savannah Hayes/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Bulletproof? No. Bullet resistant.

"When did you get back? No one told me you got back. And I've been worried like crazy because they said you got shot with bullets," Garcia said quickly as she came into Sam's office. 

"Okay. Okay. Breathe, Garcia. I'm fine. I took a bullet for Reid," Sam said with a smile. "Relax."

"I can't believe you were shot, with bullets," Garcia said. 

"I got shot in my bulletproof vest, Garcia. Relax," Sam said with a smile. 

"Why don't they make better vests? That's not bulletproof. It's like when you fall in the pool and your watch stops working. It's water resistant, not water proof," Garcia said. 

"I am just fine," Sam said with a smile as he lifted up his shirt. "See? Just a couple bruises that'll heal very quickly, trust me."

Garcia froze and stared at Sam's chest. 

"How...How long are you gonna have the bruises again?" Garcia asked as she touched Sam's stomach. 

"They'll be gone fairly quickly, trust me," Sam said with a smile. "Are you relaxed now?"

Garcia nodded and continued caressing Sam's chest, Sam smiling. 

"Y-You know, if you need someone to make sure that you're healing properly, I will happily help with that," Garcia said as she continued to stare. 

"I appreciate that," Sam said with a smile. 

"Woah, I'm interrupting something," a voice said from the door, Sam turning and freezing. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as he fixed his shirt. 

"Nice to see you too, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk. 

"Garcia, meet my dumbass brother," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"I love the genes in your family," Garcia said as she stared at Dean, Sam snickering. 

"Garcia, do you mind?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"Oh. Right," Garcia said before quickly leaving the office. 

"So who's she?" Dean asked with a laugh. 

"A friend I flirt with," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I like that kind of friend," Dean said with a smile. 

"I flirt with her. Derek flirts with her. Garcia flirts with the both of us," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "And Derek is married."

"Doesn't his wife have a problem with that?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"You're hurt," Dean said. "What happened?"

"I got shot," Sam said nonchalantly. 

"Wow. Just wow. And was anyone else around?" Dean asked with a slightly irritated tone. 

"Yeah..." Sam said awkwardly. "Relax, Dean. It was a bulletproof vest. I'm fine. I didn't even need to be patched up. I'm fine. The bruises will heal in a few hours anyway."

"Sammy, don't you get it?" Dean whispered. "If you get discovered-"

"I'm a witch who lived hundreds of years ago," Sam said quietly with a glare. "We've stayed below the radar since then. What makes you think that I can't do it now?"

"Ignoring the fact that you're in the FBI and will probably have to leave in the next fifteen years because you don't age," Dean said with a glare. "I mean hunters, Sam. Hunters are ruthless sons of bitches. They won't hesitate to kill us."

"I get it, Dean. I do. But...listen, I'm happy here. I'm content," Sam said. 

"I'm glad you're happy, Sammy. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad. But I'm just saying to be careful," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I appreciate that, really," Sam said, nodding. "But stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"I've been worrying about you since before you were born," Dean said. 

"Oh really? When you were four, Dean? Between nap time and snacks?" Sam sassed. 

"My point," Dean said with a glare. "My point is that I'm always gonna look out for you. And if that means pissing you off because you're doing something risky, then I don't care."

"I understand, Dean, but I'm careful," Sam said quietly. "I only got shot because I was taking a bullet for..."

"For who?" Dean asked. 

"Someone I know, that's all," Sam said quietly.

"Well if you have time to move in front of that someone, they have time to move out of the way. It's that simple," Dean said blankly. 

"Just go away," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"We still on for tonight?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, of course," Sam said.


	2. Four witches and a beer

"I don't understand the point in needing to learn telekinesis," Jack said as he stood in front of the pencil on the table. 

"Well, Dean here was a lazy ass kid so he did telekinesis all the time because he didn't wanna get up or move," Bobby said blankly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

"It's part of your training. Just suck it up and deal with it," Dean said. 

"Okay," Jack said. 

"Where's your brother by the way?" Bobby asked Dean. 

"No clue. I texted him," Dean said as he pulled out his phone. "Oh, he got back to me. He said he'll be here soon."

"Is something going on with him?" Bobby asked. 

"I don't know," Dean said as he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I had a feeling something was going on when I came to see him earlier. But I figured I wouldn't bring it up in case he called security on me or something because of getting annoyed by me."

Dean turned to Jack and rubbed his eyes again. 

"Alright, kid. Just breathe," Dean said, Jack nodding. "Telekinesis isn't that hard once you get used to it."

"But that doesn't help me because I still don't know how to do it," Jack said, Bobby hiding his smile. 

"Okay. Breathe. Look at the pencil," Dean said. "When first starting out, sometimes it helps to guide it with your hand rather than your eyes."

"How do you do telekinesis?" Jack asked. 

"Your mind is a powerful weapon," Dean said. "So use it. Just think about it moving and it'll move. See, watch this."

Dean's eyes glowed purple before everything in the room started to float. Jack looked around the room with amazement before everything slowly went back to the way it was. 

"How did you do that?" Jack asked with a smile. 

"I've been doing it for a few hundred years, kid," Dean said with a smile. "You'll get the hang of it. Trust me."

Jack nodded before looking at the pencil on the table again. His eyes glowed an orange - yellow color before fading, him now stumbling and Dean grabbing his arm. 

"You good?" Dean asked, Jack coughing. 

"My mother never got the chance to teach me witchcraft. And after she died from hunters...I want to learn," Jack said sadly, him coughing slightly. "But it's hard."

"Life is hard but you gotta keep pushing through," Dean said, Jack nodding. 

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Sam said as he walked into the house. 

"I was about to call the coast guard," Dean joked. 

"What took you so long?" Bobby asked. 

"Nothing," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Boy, it ain't nothing. Talk," Bobby said. 

"Alright. Fine. Fine. I'm just...I'm getting a little...depressed, that's all," Sam said. 

"Sammy-" Dean said with a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Sam said. 

"The last time you were depressed-" Dean started. 

"I know," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck again. 

"What's going on?" Jack asked, him leaning against the table tiredly. 

"The last time Sammy was depressed...he...he didn't leave his room for...a few months," Dean said sadly. 

"Don't you need food and other human things?" Jack asked. 

"No," Bobby said. "We just like eating food but we don't need it."

"You okay, Jack?" Sam asked, seeing Jack tiredly looking at him. 

"I'm fine. I'm trying to move the pencil and it's not working," Jack said, glancing at the pencil on the table. 

"You'll get the hang of it. It's hard but you can do it," Sam said with a smile. 

"Is there something easier I can learn first?" Jack asked. 

"There's not that much that's easier than telekinesis," Bobby said awkwardly. 

"What about the candle trick?" Dean asked. 

"What candle trick?" Jack asked. 

"Hold on. Let me get a candle," Bobby said before leaving. 

"So basically, we call it the candle trick. It's when you take a candle that's not lit and you light it by blowing on it," Sam said before Bobby came back into the room. "It's super simple."

Sam grabbed the candle and blew on it slowly before the wick caught fire. 

"It's all about intention," Dean said as Bobby handed a candle to Jack. "Clear mind, or as clear as it's gonna get. And just...breathe."

Jack blew on the candle, him automatically smiling when the wick caught fire. 

"I did it," Jack said with a smile before stumbling, Bobby grabbing the candle. 

"You're gonna burn yourself out if you keep up with this so just take a break, kid," Bobby said, Jack nodding.


	3. Midnight drives

"How do you think he's doing?" Bobby asked as he looked over at Jack asleep on the couch. 

"He's adjusting pretty well it seems like," Sam said as he sat down at the table. "Well from what I can see. I know I'm not around as much as you two are but he seems to be adjusting okay." 

"He still has nightmares though," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Who wouldn't? He saw his mother killed right in front of him," Bobby said blankly. "That's enough to kick anyone's ass, witch or human." 

"Freaking hunters, man," Dean said, scoffing and drinking the beer in his hand. "I hate 'em. They think they can do whatever they want and hurt whoever they want and get away with it."

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean said. "I forgot." 

"It's okay, Dean. It's not your fault that Jess..." Sam said, trailing off and rubbing his eyes again. 

"Do you still go to her grave?" Dean asked. 

"Not that much. I stopped after...after I met Reid, actually," Sam said. 

Dean smirked before getting a glare from Sam. 

"Someone has a crush," Dean said with a smirk. 

"What? No I don't," Sam said with a glare. 

"Yes, you do," Dean said with a smirk. 

"No, I don't," Sam hissed with a glare. 

"You two are roommates, Sammy. You spend all your free time with the guy and even work together," Dean said with a smirk. "Don't lie and say you don't have feelings."

"Look, I don't want to start anything with him," Sam said, leaning back in the chair. 

"Why not?" Dean asked. 

"Because anyone I ever love ends up dead for starters," Sam said with a glare before the lights went out. "Sorry about that, Bobby."

"It's alright, kid," Bobby said as he got up. "I'm gonna go check the fuse box."

Sam and Dean nodded before Bobby left the kitchen. 

"Listen, Dean. I appreciate you wanting me to be happy but I'll be happy if I don't get someone else I love dead," Sam said. 

"You said love," Dean said, Sam glaring. "Alright. Fine. I get it, Sammy. I do. You wanna keep him safe. I understand that. But you can't close yourself off, man. You gotta live life while you can. Especially with our lives, we don't know when something is gonna happen. So take advantage of it while you can and enjoy life."

"Says the guy who owns a bar with a vampire," Sam said tiredly. 

"Exactly my point," Dean said with a laugh. "Live life while it lasts. I wanted to own a bar, I own a bar. You wanted to help people, you became a fed. And Bobby is Bobby, no explanation needed."

Sam smiled before taking a sip of the beer in his hand. 

"How long has your depression been getting worse again?" Dean asked. 

"It's been a few days," Sam said quietly, rubbing his eyes. 

"Let's go for a drive. That always helps you feel better," Dean said. 

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes before getting up from the chair. He looked at the lights as they came back on, Bobby now coming into the house. 

"See, kid? Everything's fine," Bobby said with a smile, Sam nodding. 

"We're gonna go for a drive," Dean said, Bobby nodding. "Keep an eye on the kid."

"Obviously, idjits," Bobby said, Sam smiling. 

Sam walked over to Jack and covered him with a blanket, Jack shifting slightly in his sleep. 

"We'll be back later. Call if you need anything," Dean said to Bobby. 

——

"Man, I miss going on long drives in the middle of the night. It's so relaxing," Dean said with a smile as he drove the car. 

"Yeah, it's nice," Sam said, leaning against the seat and closing his eyes. 

"Feeling any better?" Dean asked as the soft sound of rock music faded because of the conversation. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Dean," Sam said. "Thanks for always looking out for me."

"Always," Dean said. "So with you working so much, have you done much witchcraft lately?" 

"Eh," Sam said, shrugging. "The occasional telekinesis here to grab a file on the other side of the room because I'm too lazy to get out of my chair. But not much. I try to use my powers for something small at least every few days, just because I rarely do witchcraft now. It just...I don't wanna lose touch with that part of me."

"Come on, Sammy. It'll be like riding a bike," Dean said with a laugh. "You could stop practicing for years and then go back to it and boom. You'll be fine."

"Still gonna be paranoid," Sam joked. "Plus...I always...I always...feel...my magic. I always feel that part of me, whether I'm using my powers or not."

"I feel it too. Bobby too," Dean said. "It's a normal feeling."

"And yet...when I got...when I got kidnapped by those hunters..." Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. "They had...they had these chains that had...sigils on them that...that stopped my powers."

Sam rubbed his eyes, Dean sighing. 

"And I felt so empty, Dean," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. "I felt so alone and empty and...I hated that feeling. I hate it. That was worse than anything I've ever been through or felt or anything. Usually I feel our psychic connection because we're brothers but when I was there...I couldn't feel anything except emptiness."

Sam started clenching onto his sleeves. 

"I hate hunters," Sam said, his voice breaking. 

"I know, Sammy. I know," Dean said sadly.


	4. Another car ride

"Not it," Sam said after hearing a knock at the door, not looking up from the book in his hands. 

"I'm not it either," Reid said as he continued to read the book in front of him. 

"I said not it first," Sam said. 

"I said it second," Reid said. 

"Guys! Come on! One of you get off your ass and open the door!" Derek yelled from outside the apartment. 

"It's open," Sam called out before Derek opened the door and walked inside. 

"You should really lock your doors," Derek said. 

"I remember seeing it locked before I started my book," Reid said. 

"I unlocked it," Sam said. 

"Both of you," Derek said as he looked at Sam and Reid on the couch. "Get out of the house. It's a nice day to, I don't know, go outside."

"I don't like going outside," Reid said. 

"Reid, give the statistics on getting killed outside of your apartment," Sam said. 

"Don't even," Derek said to Reid after seeing him going to talk. "Both of you need to get outside. We have the day off and you're not gonna be spending it reading. Come on."

"Why?" Reid whined. "I like reading."

"I'm not really in the mood to go outside," Sam said as he went back to reading. 

"How bad?" Derek asked. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he continued reading. 

"You're depressed, Sam. I can tell," Derek said, Sam freezing. "I study behavior, dumbass. And so do you."

"I'm fine, Derek," Sam mumbled. 

"Great, then let's go outside. Come on," Derek said before grabbing both of their books. 

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Give it back and no one gets hurt." 

"Morgan," Reid said. 

"You two are spending the day with me. Come on," Derek said as he put the books on the counter. 

"Doesn't your wife want to spend time with you today? Why bother us?" Sam asked. 

"Savannah is working at the hospital today. She got called in," Derek said before grabbing Reid's arms and dragging him off the couch. "Come on, you too, Sam. Let's go."

Sam groaned in annoyance but complied. He got off the couch and gave a fake smile to Derek. 

"Happy?" Sam asked. 

"Very," Derek said. "Come on. We're going for a drive today."

——

"What's so important on your phone?" Derek asked as he looked at Sam checking his phone for the third time since the car ride started. 

"Nothing. Nothing," Sam said quietly. 

"That's not nothing. What's going on?" Derek asked. 

"Just...family stuff," Sam said, glancing at his phone again. 

"Is something wrong?" Reid asked from the backseat. 

"My sons just having a hard time, that's all," Sam said, Reid freezing. 

"Your...Your son?" Reid asked, Derek sighing at Reid's reaction. 

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I didn't realize you were with anyone," Reid said sadly. 

"Oh. I'm not," Sam said. 

"Breakups with a kid can be tough I've heard," Derek pitched in. 

"Woah. Nothing like that," Sam said with a smile. 

"Then what-" Reid asked. 

"He's not my biological son. My brother and I took him in after his mom died. We were friends with her," Sam said. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Reid said sadly. 

"How old is he?" Derek asked. 

"Um..." Sam said awkwardly. "That's hard to...we don't know. He looks like he's in his 20s."

"How do you not know? You know what, I'm dropping the question," Derek said, Sam smiling. 

"How did she die if you don't mind me asking?" Reid asked. 

"She was killed," Sam said awkwardly. "Right in front of him."

"Oh damn. Does he have flashbacks?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "Nightmares. They're not constant which is nice. And they've been disappearing. It's just taking time."

"At least he has you and your brother looking out for him," Derek said. 

"Yeah. I'm glad," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Woah. What's going on up here?" Derek asked as he pulled the car over and got out. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...something wrong with the car," the girl said, standing next to another friend. 

"Need a lift somewhere?" Derek asked. 

"No. We're fine," she said with a smile. 

"I can take a look if you want," Derek said.

"Sure. That'd be great," she said. 

"Who are you?" Her friend asked as she walked over to Reid. 

"I'm old enough to be your father," Reid said awkwardly as he moved away from her and went over to Sam, who was trying to hide his laughing. "How old are you?"

"Well technically I'm 16 but come on, that's really 17. But that's really just 18. But you always gotta round so technically I'm 20. But you really have to carry the 1 so really I'm 21. And everyone knows 21 is just 22, but 22 is such an awkward number so really I'm 23. But 23 is a prime number so that's really just 30," she said, Sam and Derek snickering. 

"That's not actual math," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Alright. Start it up," Derek said before one of the girls started the car. 

"Thank you so much. I really do not have money to pay for a tow truck or anything," she said with a smile. "I'm Alex. And that's Claire."

"Derek. That's Sam. And the awkward one is Spencer," Derek said with a smile. 

"Let's go, Claire," Alex said. "I know your lesbian ass wants to get out of these woods no more than me."

"Then let's go," Claire said with an obviously irritated tone.

"Interesting tattoo," Reid said as he looked at the tattoo on Alex's arm. 

"Thanks," Alex said with a smile as she got into the car. 

Sam froze and turned back to Reid. 

"Sam? Are you okay?" Reid asked with a concerned tone. 

"Fine. Fine," Sam said anxiously, nodding quickly. "I just wanna leave, that's all." 

"Then let's go," Derek said as they got into the car. 

Sam pulled out his phone as he quickly got into the car. He quickly scrolled through his phone to find Dean. 

**Sam:** Hunters in town. Two teenage girls. Lay low.


	5. An anxious moose

"Were you waiting for me?" Sam asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You could have just walked in, I don't care."

"You were in the shower for 37 minutes and 10 seconds," Reid said, getting up off the floor. 

"Okay? And?" Sam asked as he walked past Reid and into his bedroom, him partially closing the door. "I needed to relax." 

"It never takes you longer than 8 minutes and 15 seconds," Reid said, Sam doing a double take as he got dressed in sweatpants. 

"Spence?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah?" Reid asked, standing outside the door. 

"You time how long it takes me to take a shower?" Sam asked. "And since you said it never takes me longer than whatever that time was, that means you time me every time I take a shower."

"Well how else will I get an average amount of time without data?" Reid asked. 

"I'm not gonna respond to that," Sam said before coming out of his room in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Reid froze when he saw Sam in sweatpants, his face getting slightly red. Sam walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge as Reid followed him. 

"I'm worried about you," Reid said. 

"Why?" Sam asked as he looked at Reid. 

"Because you've been staying in your room more often than you usually do. That was your first shower in three days," Reid said. "And I barely see you eat."

"Okay. So?" Sam asked. "Why are you worried about me, Spence?"

"Because I care about you," Reid said, his eyes watering slightly. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Listen, I'm fine," Sam said. 

"Stop saying you're fine," Reid said. "You're not fine. You usually go on runs and you haven't done that in 11 days. I haven't seen you eat in...the last time I saw you eat was 17 days ago. And I know you had to have eaten after that. But please, Sam, you need to eat something in front of me. I need reassurance. And when's the last time you slept? You haven't been sleeping in days and you look terrible."

"Wow, thanks," Sam said sarcastically, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm just worried about you," Reid said with a concerned tone. 

"Stop worrying about me," Sam said. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine," Reid said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Spence, look at me," Sam said as he grabbed his hands. "I'm fine. Okay? I'm fine. I promise you. I ate pizza with my brother yesterday so you can call him if you want and ask. But please, Spence. Stop worrying about me."

"Someone has to," Reid said, Sam sighing. "I can't lose you. I can't. That'll...That'll send me over the edge."

"I get it but listen to me," Sam said. "I. Am. Fine." 

Reid nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

"Listen," Sam said. "I'm going in my room and I'm going to just relax, or try to."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked. 

"Nothing. It's nothing," Sam said before going into his room and closing the door. 

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair anxiously with a shaky hand. He rubbed his slightly watering eyes before climbing onto the bed. Sam closed his eyes and breathed slowly. 

_"I'm telling you, Bobby," Dean said. "Hunters in town. Sam saw them."_

_Dean froze and turned, seeing Sam standing there._

_"Astral projection? Really, Sammy? It's the 21st century. You can use a phone," Dean sassed._

_"I don't want to. They could be listening in," Sam said, his voice slightly shaky._

_"And astral projection is better?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes._

_"Yeah, at least no one can listen in," Sam said quietly. "What are we gonna do?"_

_"They could just be passing through town. Let's not stress ourselves out just yet," Bobby said. "Kid, did you get anything else about them?"_

_"No, only the fact that one of them has an antipossession tattoo," Sam said anxiously._

_"Sammy, breathe," Dean said._

_"Kid, they're probably just passing through. Trust me," Bobby said._

_Sam nodded anxiously and rubbed his eyes._

_"Great. Who wants Chinese food?" Dean asked._

_"Idjit, did you forget Sam isn't actually here?" Bobby asked blankly._

_"Maybe," Dean said awkwardly._

_"I'm fine. I don't really wanna eat. I'm just gonna be in my house," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again._

_"Alright, Sammy. Stay safe. Call if you need anything," Dean said, Sam nodding._


	6. 3 am cases

Reid woke up to his phone ringing beside him. He silently groaned in annoyance before feeling around and grabbing it. 

"Hello?" Reid said tiredly into the phone. 

"We have a case," Hotch said sternly. 

"Now? It's..." Reid said, turning to look at the alarm clock. "It's 3:37 am, Hotch."

"I know. But a teenager was abducted from their house today," Hotch said. "And it's believed that it's the same offender from different states. All houses were broken into in the middle of the night. No signs of a break in. And it's always the kid that gets taken." 

"Okay. Sam and I will be there," Reid said, rubbing his eyes before hanging up. 

Reid slowly got out of the bed before seeing the lights on in the hallway. He walked over and opened his door, him immediately getting blinded by all the lights on. 

"Sam? Why are all the lights on?" Reid asked before getting startled by Sam pointing a gun at him. 

"Spence? Sorry about that. I'm just...I'm just a little jumpy, that's all," Sam said, putting the gun on the table next to the couch. 

"Do you ever sleep?" Reid asked. 

"Eh," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's going on? Why are you awake?"

"We have a case," Reid said. 

"Great. I'll go get dressed," Sam said before quickly going into his room and closing the door. 

Reid froze when he saw something on top of the windows. He walked over and gained a confused look as to why there were glass bottles on top of the windows. He glanced over at the door and saw the coffee table moved in front of it, along with another glass bottle put on the edge of the table. 

"Why would Sam do this?" Reid asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. 

——

"I hate mornings," Rossi said to himself as he walked into the conference room tiredly with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

"What happened with the kid?" JJ asked as Hotch walked in. 

"I mapped out the locations of all homes that were broken into and the children were taken from and I came up with this," Garcia said before a map appeared on the screen behind her. 

"Practically a straight line," Reid said. "The unsub started in California and made his way to Virginia."

"How long between abductions?" Sam asked. 

"It varies. The most has been 2 months, but the least has been two and a half weeks," Garcia said. 

"Why didn't we get notified before?" Rossi asked. "This has been going on for a long time."

"Another team was working on it but they haven't been able to crack it," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. "And then when another person got taken, they called us in."

"Corey Alden, age 17," Garcia said. 

"I thought you said that kids were being taken," JJ said. "I figured you meant...not teenagers."

"The unsub seems to vary with age," Hotch said. "He also leaves messages for the parents. This one was left for the Alden's."

Garcia pulled up a text message from Corey's phone. 

"You have 24 hours or Corey will just be another one of my victims. Good luck finding him," Reid read. 

"Are any of the bodies found?" Sam asked. 

"Yes," Hotch said. "After the 24 hours are up, the unsub sends a location where the body is left."

"I don't wanna ask this but what's the youngest victim's age?" JJ asked hesitantly. 

"Ten," Garcia said. 

"Sam and Derek will go to the family, Garcia will send the address to your phones. Reid will remain here and try to figure out some sort of geographical profile, even though he might not find one. And Rossi and JJ will work here going over the previous victims with me. Garcia, try to find any correlation between he victims," Hotch said. "We have 23 hours and...7 minutes to find this kid alive."

"Let's go," Derek said to Sam.


	7. Broken glass with a hint of alcohol

"Derek, this is so weird," Sam said as he paced back and forth across the room. "The victims all vary with age. Usually when kids are taken, it's around the same age. But...with this guy, it varies."

"Garcia just texted as there's no sign of...sexual assault," Derek said, making that last part quiet because of the parents in the next room. "So why would he be taking them if not for that reason?"

"Maybe he gets off on the parents being helpless to find their kid," Sam suggested. 

Derek heard his phone go off again and looked at it. 

"Garcia found one similarity; all of the victims were an only child," Derek said. 

"Maybe this guy is an only child himself and that's why he's doing this," Sam said. 

"He could have been abused, maybe...forgotten or ignored," Derek said before typing on his phone. 

"And now he wants his victims to feel that way," Sam said. "Or maybe he wants the parents to feel that way. Your kid is the center of attention now, and I never was. You'll find him or you won't but, he'll be on your mind for the next 24 hours." 

"They seem like good parents," Derek said quietly to Sam. "They don't have much money but what they do have, they've spent on their son it seems like. They care about him."

"Maybe Corey was just out of convenience," Sam said quietly. "Maybe the unsub saw him walking down the street or something and just picks his victims like that."

"But the probability of him picking all of his victims and having them be an only child," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "It doesn't add up."

"You're sounding like Reid," Sam said with a smile. "Maybe he picks a victim and checks if they're an only child."

"What's the significance of being an only child though?" Derek asked as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Like we said before, maybe he's an only child himself," Sam said before hearing glass break in the other room. 

Sam and Derek both went into the kitchen, seeing the mother standing there over a broken glass cup on the floor. 

"Everything okay?" Derek asked. 

"Fine," she said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. 

"I know I'm overstepping a lot but are you drunk?" Sam asked. 

"How else am I gonna stop feeling like this?" She asked, stumbling slightly. 

"Not drinking for starters," Sam said blankly, Derek glaring at him. "Drinking only helps so much, trust me. You drink, you feel good for just a short time because everything's numb...and then you go back to feeling miserable, along with a hangover." 

"Come on, Amy. Let's go to bed," the husband said as he helped her towards the bedroom. "This will hopefully all by a dream when you wake up." 

"You said that like you were talking from personal experience," Derek said as he grabbed the dustpan next to the fridge. 

"I was," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Derek asked. 

"My girlfriend died," Sam said. 

"I'm sorry," Derek said as he started cleaning up the broken glass. 

"It was years ago," Sam said. "I've pretty much gotten over it. I was...I was always drinking after it happened though. Always. And it doesn't help. Sure, you feel numb and forget but...you always wake up remembering all the pain. And that's no way to deal with trauma."

"Well said," Derek said. "Let's hope we find this kid. This family is falling apart right now." 

"Yeah. Did Garcia track Corey's phone by any chance?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. It's off. Why?" Derek asked before hearing Mr. Alden coming back into the kitchen. 

"The unsub sends a location with the phone he took or his own phone. We've seen that. And there's a setting on your phone for the location app. So it'll store your location for twenty four hours after your phone dies," Sam said. 

"What are you getting at?" Mr. Alden asked. 

"The find my phone app, does Corey have that on his phone?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," he said. "So do we."

"Pull it up for me on your phone," Sam said, Mr. Alden pulling out his phone and showing him. 

"What are you getting at, Sam?" Derek asked. 

"The unsub didn't shut off Corey's phone here," Sam said. "He shut off Corey's phone a few miles away."

"Let's go check it out," Derek said.


	8. Warehouses

"Let's hope we find this kid," Derek said as he got out of the car. 

"Creepy warehouse at six am. Nice," Sam said sarcastically as he pulled out his gun, Derek doing the same. "I'm just glad that the rest of the team knows we're here."

"Same. They should be less than five minutes away," Derek said before they both went inside the abandoned warehouse.

They both immediately heard muffled mumbling coming from one of the rooms. Sam and Derek made their way through the warehouse as they followed the sounds. 

"Hey, we're FBI," Derek said to Corey as he went over to him and ushered for him to be quiet. 

"Where is he?" Sam whispered as they untied him. 

"Behind you," the unsub said, pointing a gun at Derek. 

"Listen, man," Derek said as he stood up slowly. 

"Don't," he said with a glare. "Guns. Floor. Now."

"Alright. Alright," Derek said as they slowly put their guns on the floor. 

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, his hands slightly raised. "What did Corey ever do to you?"

"His parents are the ones who are the reason," the unsub said with a glare. "They always ignored him, just like I was ignored. Now they have to pay attention to him."

"They never ignored me," Corey said, Sam stepping in front of Corey and the unsub. 

"Yes, they did. They always sent you to football practice," the unsub said, tightening the grip he had on the gun. "They always sent you there to get rid of you, to get you out of the house and away from them."

"Hey, genius. Did you ever ask Corey why he plays football?" Derek asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Who knows, maybe he wants to play football," Sam sassed with a glare, Derek grabbing his arm before hearing quiet footsteps. "Ever think of that?"

"Sam, keep the sass to a minimum," Derek said, trying to buy time. "Or just, you know, keep it up and get me shot."

"You'll be fine," Sam said with a glare, knowing Derek was trying to buy time. 

"Hello! I'm the one with the gun here," the unsub said before hearing a click behind him. 

"FBI," Hotch said, pointing a gun at the unsub. 

The unsub glared at Derek before hesitantly relinquishing his gun, Rossi taking it from his hand before cuffing him. 

"You three okay?" Hotch asked as the unsub got dragged away. 

"Fantastic," Derek said before turning to Corey. "You alright, kid?"

Corey nodded and rubbed his eyes, slightly wincing from a cut on his lip. 

"Come on, kid," Derek said. "Let's get you out of here." 

——

"Solving a case in 3 hours and 29 minutes is a record for us," Reid said with a smile. 

"We're just lucky that Sam figured it out," Derek said, Sam smiling. 

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Rossi asked. "My bed is calling to me."

"Sorry but we just got another case," Hotch said, everyone groaning in annoyance. 

"It's nice seeing families reunited," Rossi said with a smile, looking over at the Alden's hugging Corey. 

"I'm glad we could catch the guy before he was killed," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sam. A word," Hotch said, ushering Sam aside. 

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Derek joked as Sam walked away. 

Sam flipped him off as he walked away, Derek smirking. 

"Sorry about going in there without backup. We just...we needed to get Corey back," Sam said. 

"That's not why I pulled you aside. Have you heard of someone named Emily Prentiss?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. JJ talks about her from time to time," Sam said. "JJ she works for Interpol or something now, right?" 

"Yes. And she called me earlier to ask if I had anyone to spare," Hotch said. 

"You saying I'm useless?" Sam asked. 

"No," Hotch said with a glare. "Stop overreacting. She's tracking down someone and she asked for, and I quote, 'have anyone badass you can spare, Hotch'. I told her I'd get back to her when I was done with the case. I think you'd be a good fit to help her out."

"How long will it be?" Sam asked. 

"I don't know. You'd have to talk to her about it," Hotch said. "She's coming here anyway to stop and see the team so you two can talk." 

"Okay," Sam said, nodding.


	9. A new team

"Emily, this is Sam," Hotch said. 

"Nice to meet you finally. JJ talks about you," Sam said. 

"Of course she does," Emily said with a smile. 

"So what do you need me for?" Sam asked. 

"If you need me to leave the room because of it being classified, that's fine," Hotch said. 

"No. We're good, Hotch," Emily said to Hotch before grabbing a file. "We're tracking a suspect through multiple countries."

"What did he or she do?" Sam asked. 

"He kills parents, well mothers, in their kid's nurseries," Emily said. "The closet we got to him was a few years ago. He calls himself Azazel."

"It's always creepy when they name themselves," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah," Emily said, sighing. "I need help. I already have a team but I would prefer having a profiler there too."

"Am I reading this right? Commander Wheeler?" Sam asked, Emily nodding. 

"Wheeler? As in the Vice President?" Hotch asked. 

"Yeah. His son is on the team," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. "His mom died the same way, killed in his nursery the night he turned six months old." 

"How long will I be on this team?" Sam asked. 

"We have a good idea for where Azazel is so hopefully it'll be like a month max," Emily said. 

Sam turned to Hotch, who looked at Sam with a shrug. 

"I can't decide for you, Sam," Hotch said. 

"Sure, I'll do it," Sam said. 

"Thank you," Emily said, Sam nodding. "Oh and this mission is completely top secret so you can't tell anyone, not even anyone on the team."

"How do I come up with an excuse for Reid?" Sam asked, Hotch hiding his smile. 

"I'll tell the team you're taking some time off," Hotch said. 

"Reid's my roommate," Sam said blankly. "He's gonna know somethings up."

"So come up with a believable lie," Hotch said. 

"Aliens," Emily joked, Sam snickering. 

"I'll just say I'm going on a road trip with my brother," Sam said. "And then I'll tell my brother I'm doing something and if anyone asks, I'm on a road trip with him."

"Great. We're leaving tonight," Emily said, Sam nodding. 

"See you in hopefully a month, Hotch," Sam said. 

"Hopefully. Stay safe," Hotch said, Sam nodding. 

Sam left Hotch's office while Emily stayed behind. 

"Is there something else?" Hotch asked Emily. 

"This guy has killed multiple women," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. "I just want him caught."

"Hopefully with Sam on your team, he will be," Hotch said. 

"Yeah. Let's hope," Emily said. 

"We solved a case in 3 hours and 29 minutes because of Sam today," Hotch said, Emily smiling. 

"You get that number from Reid?" Emily asked with a laugh, Hotch nodding. "How is everyone on the team?"

"We're fine," Hotch said. 

"Are Sam and Reid together?" Emily asked, Hotch smiling. "Because I can tell they have something going on."

"As far as I know, they're not," Hotch said. "We have a bet going around to see when they will though."

"Ooh. I wanna get in on that," Emily said with a smile. 

"I said by the end of this year. JJ already lost the bet, along with Rossi. They both said months ago. Derek said...he said by the end of October, which is this month now that I think about it," Hotch said with a smile. 

"I say...end of November," Emily said with a laugh. 

——

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"I hate turbulence," one of the guys said anxiously on the plane next to Sam. 

"Relax, Jerry, we'll be fine," Commander Wheeler said. 

"Turbulence doesn't usually cause planes to crash. What we really need to worry about are microbursts associated with thunderstorms. If we hit one of those at the wrong altitude, pulverized," Sam said, everyone looking at him awkwardly. 

"I like you, Winchester, but sometimes I really hate you," Jerry said, Azazel laughing from the chair he was handcuffed to. 

"Sorry," Sam said awkwardly before the plane hit more turbulence. 

"Don't say another word," Jerry said to Sam with a glare. 

"I like Winchester. He seems fun," Azazel said with a smirk. 

"You know, you kinda seem fun too. We should be locked in a room together," Sam said, Jerry snickering from next to him. "We'll have a blast."

"Why did you kill all those women?" Wheeler asked Azazel as he looked at him tiredly. 

"Why not?" Azazel asked with a smirk before the plane hit more turbulence, this being worse than the rest. 

The sound of an a loud bang startled everyone, even Azazel. 

"We're going down!" One of the pilots yelled. "Brace for impact!"


	10. Conference rooms

"I just wanted to congratulate everyone after finishing this case. I know it was a tough one," Hotch said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

"Look at that. We can still kick ass even without Sam," Derek joked. 

"We have a problem," Emily said as she walked into the conference room. 

"Emily," JJ said with a smile. 

"Hey," Emily said before putting a file and a tablet on the table. 

"What's going on?" Derek asked before Emily closed the door to the conference room. 

"Nothing good given that she closed the door," Rossi said. 

"A plane containing precious cargo crashed, and its presumed that all of its passengers are...are dead," Emily said, closing her eyes. 

"Oh my god, that's awful," Garcia said. 

"How can we help?" Rossi asked. "Even though we're all sleep deprived."

"Precious cargo? Can you be more specific?" JJ asked. 

"The plane has Commander Wheeler, the Vice President's son, on board," Emily said. "Along with two pilots. Jerry Martinez, a soldier was also aboard, and..."

"And who else?" Derek asked. 

"Sam," Emily said. 

"What?!" Reid yelled. 

"Is Sam..." Garcia asked, immediately grabbing Derek's hand. 

"We don't know. Search and rescue is looking for them right now," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. 

"You said Sam was on vacation," Reid said with a glare to Hotch. 

"He was actually working on a case for me," Emily said. "He was catching a serial killer with that team."

"Which serial killer?" Rossi asked. 

"His name is Azazel. We don't know much about it, that's not even his real name. They were transporting him here for interrogation and trial and prison. Listen. Search and rescue still hasn't found anything yet," Emily said. "So they could still be alive." 

"Where did the plane go down?" JJ asked, her eyes watering slightly. 

"Here," Emily said to Garcia, who put a map on the screen behind her. "The plane went down somewhere here and that's where search and rescue is looking."

"They're looking in the wrong place," Reid said as he got up, his hands shaking slightly. 

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked. 

"The plane was in a nosedive it seems like when it was falling but I think the pilot was doing that on purpose," Reid said. 

"So what are you saying? He wanted to crash faster?" Rossi asked blankly, Derek snickering. 

"No. I'm saying he wanted to build up speed to create a controlled decent to land somewhere...here," Reid said, pointing to somewhere on the map. 

"I love your genius brain," Garcia said with a smile, her eyes watering slightly. 

"I'll tell search and rescue to start looking there," Emily said. 

"Hold on. There's an island there," Garcia said as she zoomed in on the map. "And it's called...Goat Island."

"Goat Island is a small island in the Bermuda Triangle. During World War II, the military established a Navy Raiders training facility on the island. The base is famous for never being decommissioned. And after World War II ended, all transmissions from the island ceased and the personnel disappeared without a trace," Reid rambled. 

"Awesome. It's haunted," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm going there to look for Sam and the rest of the team. I don't care what anyone says," Emily said. 

"I'm coming too," Reid said quickly. 

"I'm in," Derek said. 

"I am happy to provide support from next to my tech machines that don't have mosquitoes," Garcia said. 

"I'm in too," JJ said. 

"Same here," Rossi said. 

"I'm coming too," Hotch said. "Wheels up in 30."

Reid immediately left the conference room and bumped into Emily on the way out. Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes before looking at JJ sadly. 

"He just...he needs to get Sam back, that's all," JJ said to Emily with a smile as everyone started to leave. 

"I do too," Emily said quietly. "I blame myself for this, JJ. I sent Sam on this mission, and Jerry too."

"I'm the one who told you he'd be a good person to take on the team," Hotch said. "But Sam was the one who ultimately agreed on going. Don't blame yourself."

"Just because you tell me not to doesn't mean I'm actually gonna listen," Emily said, rubbing her eyes. 

"God, you're so stubborn sometimes," JJ said with a smile. 

"I am," Emily said with a smile.


	11. Ringing

Sam woke up slowly, the sound of ringing echoing through his head. He immediately felt a sharp pain and looked at his chest. 

"Come on," Sam complained before slowly grabbing the piece of metal sticking out of his chest. "Just breathe. It's not like I haven't been stabbed before."

Sam closed his eyes before quickly pulling the piece of metal out of his chest and tossing it aside. 

"I hate my life sometimes," Sam said, laughing in pain. 

Sam looked around and saw he was still in the plane. He glanced and saw a figure on the floor and not moving. 

"Jerry? Jerry? Come on. Jerry?" Sam asked anxiously before crawling over and trying to feel for a pulse. "Damnit. Okay. Okay. Just breathe. Everything's fine."

Sam leaned against the wall, his breathing super heavy. 

"I'll heal in a few...in a few hours," Sam said to himself. 

Sam crawled over to where he sat before the plane went down and opened a compartment below the chair. He dug through his bag and grabbed a hex bag. 

"For emergencies only," Sam said before putting it in his pocket. 

Sam immediately felt more pain in his chest and grabbed onto the bag as the wound started to heal. Sam breathed heavily for a second before lying on the floor tiredly. 

"This is no place to die," Sam said to himself as he went to get up but fell back on the floor. "This is no place to...no place to die. Come on, Sam. You've survived for hundreds of years." 

Sam sighed and looked at the ceiling of the plane. 

"Come on. You've survived natural disasters, plagues, the Salem witch trials, Dean," Sam said to himself. "You've survived...survived...hunters. And...And you've survived depression and...and anxiety and...and PTSD...and everything. I'm not dying now." 

Sam rubbed his eyes before closing them. He looked around and didn't see Commander Wheeler anywhere...or the prisoner. 

"Shit. Okay. Okay. I'm okay. Wheeler probably thought that I was dead because I was actually dead," Sam said to himself awkwardly. "And...And he probably took the prisoner with him to try and get help."

Sam looked at his hand with his blurred and fuzzy vision and saw it covered in red. Blood. Sam sighed before freezing. 

"I...I wonder," Sam said before drawing a sigil on the floor next to him with his shaky hand. "Dean? Dean? Can you hear me? Come on, please."

_"Sammy?" Dean asked._

Sam sighed in relief and smiled. 

"Yeah. Yeah. It's me," Sam said anxiously. "Listen, I'm in trouble. Plane crashed. Everyone...Everyones dead...I think. I don't know."

_"What?!" Dean yelled. "Sammy-"_

"Listen, Dean. I'm...I'm not fantastic or great but I'm alive," Sam said awkwardly. "I need to get a boost of adrenaline or something. Maybe that'll speed along the healing."

_"It will. But you'll crash soon after," Bobby said._

Sam smiled at hearing Bobby's voice. 

"There...There was a spell that you told Dean and me to never ever do. And...And it's one that'll be so that someone is like a battery for the witch who needs it," Sam said anxiously. "Do you remember what I'm talking about?" 

_"Yeah, kid. I remember. Listen, Dean and me, we'll do the spell for you. But it'll wear off eventually and you will crash. Understand?" Bobby said. "It'll be like a sugar crash and you will crash and probably pass out. Understand?"_

"Yeah, Bobby. I understand. Just...Just please. I need this right now. I'm unarmed, I was impaled...and there's most likely a crazy killer around here somewhere," Sam said anxiously as he looked around the plane. 

_"We'll do the spell as fast as we can," Bobby said. "Stay safe, kid."_

_"Sammy, be careful, please," Dean said anxiously._

"I'm too stubborn to die, Dean, you told me that," Sam said with a laugh. 

_Dean laughed slightly and rubbed his watering eyes._

_"Stay safe, Sammy," Dean pleaded. "Please, man."_


	12. Hugs and anxiety

Sam dug through his duffel bag and smiled when he grabbed another hex bag. 

"And Dean makes fun of me for bringing hex bags everywhere I go," Sam said to himself with a smile. 

Sam put the hex bag into his pocket and continued to dig through the duffle bag. 

"Clothes. Clothes. Clothes. And more clothes. Why didn't I pack more weapons?" Sam asked himself before stopping. "When did I pack this?"

Sam pulled out a rolled up cloth and unrolled it, seeing a few knives and a holster for them. Sam pulled out a note and froze. 

_Dear Future Me,_

_You'll need these. You had a vision, obviously, and basically someone's gonna show up at the plane and you throw this at them. I don't know who shows up, I just know you throw it._

"Sometimes I love having visions," Sam said with a smile before losing it. "I'm glad I figured out that writing notes for myself while in the trance works."

Sam rubbed his eyes and got up off the floor, the ground swaying under his feet for a second. He stumbled and held onto the wall. 

"Guess that adrenaline rush is wearing off," Sam said to himself. "I'll have to thank Dean and Bobby when I get back." 

Sam grabbed the few knives and put them in the holster, it now being around his leg. 

"Breathe. Breathe," Sam said to himself before freezing after sensing something. 

Sam immediately grabbed one of the knives and threw it at the door. 

"Woah!" Reid yelled as he nearly got hit. "Woah! Take it easy!"

"Reid?" Sam asked anxiously with a smile before Reid immediately ran over and hugged him. "Oh my god. It's so good to see you again."

"Are you okay?" Reid asked anxiously as he tightly hugged Sam, digging his face into his shoulder. 

"I am now," Sam said, still hugging Reid and closing his eyes. 

"Sam," Derek said as he came in with Emily and Hotch. "We can give you two a minute if you'd like."

"I'm just glad to see Reid again...and the rest of you, of course," Sam said awkwardly, Hotch hiding his smile. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked before Reid let go from the hug. 

"You're hurt," Hotch said, seeing Sam's clothes with blood on them. 

"Of course I am. I was in a plane crash," Sam said sarcastically before stumbling and reaching out for Reid's hand. "I'm good. I'm good. I'm good."

Sam sighed and looked over at Jerry's body with slightly watering eyes. 

"Sam. Don't beat yourself up," Hotch said, Sam looking back at Hotch. "Don't. It's not your fault."

"Where's Commander Wheeler?" Emily asked as she holstered her gun. 

"I don't..." Sam trailed off anxiously, running his hand through his hair with a shaky hand

"He's too out of it right now," Hotch said to Emily before turning back to Sam. "Sam, let's go."

"Sam," Reid said calmly, Sam snapping out of his thoughts. "Come on."

Sam nodded anxiously before looking around the plane again. 

"Come on," Reid said. 

——

"Everyone else is looking for Wheeler," Hotch said as he walked onto the jet, seeing Sam sitting on the couch and tapping his leg anxiously on the floor. "I decided to stay back in case you two needed backup."

Reid nodded and turned back to Sam. He grabbed Sam's hand to stop it from shaking. 

"What happened?" Hotch asked calmly as he sat down across from him. "Sam?"

"Sam?" Reid said, Sam looking at him tiredly. 

"I think we hit...turbulence or...a microburst as you call it," Sam said tiredly. "The last thing I remember is...us all...we all braced for...for the impact. There was a storm...and a loud bang or something...I don't know..."

Sam rubbed his eyes and leaned back against the couch tiredly. 

"God, my head hurts so much," Sam said, clothing his eyes. 

"You probably have a concussion. You should relax," Reid said. 

"I can't relax, not until Wheeler and...and Azazel..." Sam trailed off. 

"Don't worry about them. Worry about yourself," Hotch said. 

"There's a quote I heard that said that you can't pour someone a glass if the glass you're pouring from is empty," Reid said. "So you can't take care of others until you take care of yourself."

Sam looked at Reid tiredly. 

"I hate this," Sam mumbled tiredly. 

"We're gonna get home soon," Reid said to Sam.


	13. Some Spencer and Sam feels

"You need to distract yourself from this," Reid said to Sam. 

"How?" Sam asked anxiously, practically every part of him shaking. 

"What do you wanna talk about?" Reid asked with a smile. 

"I don't know," Sam said. 

"Sam, I meant to ask you but never got the chance. You put glass jars on the windows and barricaded the door," Reid said. "Why?"

"I needed to...I needed reassurance that no one would break in," Sam said. "So if the jars fell, I'd hear it."

"Why would you think someone would break in?" Reid asked sadly, Sam rubbing his eyes. 

"I...I've been kidnapped before, Reid. And...and that...anxiety...PTSD...trauma...whatever you wanna call it, it was hitting me hard that day," Sam said tiredly with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Reid asked. 

"For...For being me," Sam mumbled tiredly. "For having trauma."

"Sam, don't apologize for that. It's not your fault," Reid said, grabbing his hand. "I like who you are." 

"Thanks for always being there for me," Sam mumbled as he looked at Reid tiredly, both of them leaning against the back of the couch and staring at each other. 

Hotch looked over at them practically on top of each other and smiled before discretely taking a picture. 

"What else do you wanna talk about?" Reid asked with a smile. 

"Anything you want," Sam said tiredly with a smile. 

"I may or may not have gone into your room when you were gone and read some of your books," Reid said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Wow. And I thought you respected my privacy," Sam joked with a smile. 

"I'm sorry," Reid said awkwardly. "I just...I missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you too, Reid," Sam said. "Every day I missed you. What did you read in my room?"

"You have a lot of interesting books," Reid said. "And I'm not talking about the journals because I respected your privacy on those and didn't read them. I meant all the classic books, like Dracula and Frankenstein and..."

Reid stopped when he saw Sam trying to stay awake. 

"I'll stop talking and let you sleep now," Reid said awkwardly. 

"No. Keep talking. Please," Sam said seriously. "Keep talking." 

"Okay," Reid said with a smile, his face slightly flustered. "You have Dracula and Frankenstein. And you have a lot of Stephen King. But I noticed you don't have IT. Why is that? If you want the book, I'll be happy to buy it for you."

"No. No. Nope," Sam said quickly before rubbing the back of his neck. "Clowns and me...don't go together." 

"You're afraid?" Reid asked, Sam nodding. "You never told me that."

"Technically you never asked," Sam said with a slight smile. "What are you afraid of?"

"The dark," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Why?" Sam asked. 

"Because it's the inherent absence of light," Reid said, Sam snickering. "Why are you afraid of clowns?"

"A horror movie when I was a kid," Sam lied. 

Sam's mind went back to the vision he had years ago as his face drained of it's color. 

"Sam?" Reid said, Sam blinking his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...thinking about that creepy ass movie," Sam said, Reid snickering. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

Reid nodded before Sam grabbed his hand. 

"Thank you," Sam said. 

"For what?" Reid asked. 

"For rescuing me," Sam said. "We may not be out of here just yet but I'm glad I'm with you."

"I'm glad you're alive," Reid said with a smile. 

"Me too," Sam said with a smile, his eyes getting tired again as his anxiety subsided. 

"Hotch," Derek called out as he came onto the jet. 

"Did you find Wheeler?" Hotch asked as he stood up. 

"Yeah," Derek said before Rossi helped Wheeler onto the jet. 

"Sam?" Wheeler asked tiredly before sitting down. 

"Hey. The Vice President's gonna be real happy to see you alive," Sam said tiredly with a smile. 

"Yeah. Dad's a stickler for that," Wheeler said with a smile. "I thought you were..."

"I'm too...I'm too stubborn to die," Sam said tiredly, his vision getting blurry again. 

"Is Jerry..." Wheeler asked, a few people shaking their heads. 

"What about the prisoner?" Hotch asked. 

"Dead," Derek said. "I had to. He was gonna kill Wheeler. I didn't have a choice."

"You made the right call, Morgan," Hotch said. 

"Can we leave now? Please," Sam said tiredly. 

"Yes. Let's go," Hotch said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it takes you 13 chapters just for them to hold hands 💀


	14. Rowena

**A few days later**

"You all look terrible," Rowena said with a smile as she walked into the house. 

"Nice to see you too, Rowena," Dean said tiredly with a smirk. 

"What happened?" Rowena asked. "Intense spell work?"

"Yeah. You could say that," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What did you do?" Rowena asked as she sat down on the couch next to Bobby. 

"Sam nearly died so we sent him some of our energy to stay awake," Bobby said, Rowena sighing. 

"No one does that spell," Rowena said seriously with a concerned tone. "It's too dangerous."

"We had to," Bobby said, looking over at Sam. 

"What spell? I don't understand," Jack said as he walked over and sat next to Dean. 

"There's a spell that was created years ago that no one does because of how dangerous it is," Dean said tiredly. 

"Basically Dean and Bobby were...like batteries and were giving me energy so I could heal faster," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh," Jack said. "That doesn't sound too bad. It sounds helpful." 

"Yeah. It is. But there's a downside to that spell too," Bobby said. "It can kill whoever casts it, and whoever is taking the energy." 

"Why did you do it though?" Jack asked. 

"Because I needed it. I needed to heal and fast," Sam said to Jack before turning to Bobby. "Oh and apparently I got another vision. I put some knives in my bag and nearly took Reid's head off when I threw one of them at him."

Dean laughed before looking at the beer from the coffee table. He stared at it before it floated over to him. 

"Lazy," Bobby said to himself, Sam hiding his smile while Dean glared at Bobby. 

"Wait, Sam," Jack said. "You said 'apparently' you had a vision. I don't understand. How do you not know that you had one?"

Sam tensed up as the room got quiet, everyone staring at Sam now. 

"Kid, don't ask," Dean said. 

"No. No. It's okay," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. "He was gonna find out anyway. Um...so...years ago, I had visions. I still do but that's not the point right now. Ever since I was born I've had visions. But...one...one...vision I had...a few decades ago changed that. I used to love getting visions and changing the outcome of the future for the better. But...after...that..."

Sam rubbed his eyes as his hands started to shake. 

"I had a vision of myself being...killed..." Sam said anxiously, closing his eyes. "By a...by a clown."

Jack gained a sad look as Sam rubbed his eyes again. 

"After that, I did a spell to stop my visions but...it didn't work apparently," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. "We found out that I still get visions, I just can't remember them. Which is why I write notes for myself while I'm in the trance of what happens. At least I don't have to see it." 

Sam sighed and looked at Jack. 

"Dean and me also got cursed around that time too and got turned into teenagers," Sam said anxiously. "So spells to...to make ourselves younger...I hate them."

"I'm sorry you went through that," Jack said to Sam sadly. "If you don't mind me asking, when was that?"

"The early 70s," Sam mumbled, closing his eyes and flinching at the memories. 

"I'm sorry, Sam," Jack said with a serious tone. 

"It's whatever," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again before hearing his phone go off. 

"I swear if that's your job, just ignore it," Dean said blankly, Sam smiling. 

"I have time off because of the plane crash," Sam said with a smile as he looked at his phone. 

Sam typed on his phone for a minute, Dean smirking because he knew who it was. Jack heard his phone vibrate and grabbed it, him instantly smiling. 

"What's got you smiling, Jack?" Dean asked with a laugh. 

"Oh. I'm texting," Jack said with a smile. 

"I can see that. Who?" Dean asked. 

"His name is Connor. He works at the corner store in town," Jack said with a smile. 

"Someone's got a crush," Rowena whispered to Bobby, who hid his smile. 

"Connor. Alright. What store?" Dean asked, Bobby rubbing his eyes. 

"Dean," Bobby said with a glare. "Chill out with the overprotectiveness, ya idjit."

"But-" Dean started. 

"Dean," Bobby said with a glare. "Chill. Out. Let the kid live. Don't you have a bar to run?"

"Benny runs it mostly," Dean said. 

"Just get out of my house," Bobby said, Dean getting up. "And don't go to that corner store."

"Got it," Dean said, rolling his eyes. 

"Boy, roll your eyes at me again and you won't be able to roll them anymore," Bobby said, Sam laughing as Dean quickly left the house.


	15. Potion mishaps

**Next day**

"I understand needing to learn spells but...why potions?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Because we're trying to teach you everything that your mom didn't get the chance to," Sam said with a smile. 

"I never really got the chance to meet her," Jack said sadly. "When I was born, I was born...like this...and not a baby or a child. Why is that?"

"Kelly was a very powerful witch," Sam said. "And she wanted you to be safe." 

"When she was killed right in front of me after I was born...thank you for saving me," Jack said, smiling at Sam. 

"Anytime, kid," Dean said as he walked over. "What are you making?"

"A simple potion," Sam said. "Okay, pour a little bit of dragon's blood in."

"Nice," Dean said. 

"I wanted something super simple for Jack since he hasn't made a potion before," Sam said. "And Jack, add a sprinkle of lavender and you'll be good."

"Okay," Jack said before sprinkling some lavender into the cup.

Jack got startled when the potion exploded, the smoke filling the room. 

"What the hell?!" Dean yelled before coughing. 

"What the hell is going on down here? Are you exploding things in my house? We have a rule, Dean," Bobby said as he came down the stairs. 

"I didn't do anything!" Dean yelled with a glare, coughing again. 

"Jack did," Sam said, coughing as the smoke disappeared. "Jack, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, other than inhaling smoke," Jack said, coughing slightly as Bobby came over. 

"How much dragon's blood did you add?" Sam asked as he looked at the bottle being half empty, his eyes widened. 

"A little," Jack said. 

"A little? You're supposed to add a drop, not half the bottle. No wonder it exploded," Sam said, rubbing his eyes before hearing his phone going off. 

Sam ignored his phone vibrating in his pocket before rubbing his eyes. 

"It's alright, children, let's just get this cleaned up," Bobby said as he started grabbing bottles of ingredients and putting them away. 

Jack heard his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket. 

"Who is that?" Dean asked. 

"Connor from the corner store," Jack said with a smile. 

"Oh, the kid I'm gonna kill?" Dean asked, Sam glaring. 

"I don't understand. Why are you going to kill him?" Jack asked sadly. "I don't want you to hurt him." 

"Because I'm overprotective," Dean said before freezing. 

"Wow. Dean being honest. Who would have thought I'd see the day," Bobby said blankly, Sam snickering. 

"I...I...I didn't mean to say that," Dean said awkwardly, Bobby and Sam looking at him. "Ask me a question."

"What's your sexuality?" Sam asked. "Because you always lie about that."

"I'm bi," Dean said before covering his mouth with his hand. "What's going on?" 

"Did we breathe in a truth spell or something?" Sam asked. 

"That would explain why your brother is telling the truth," Bobby said. 

Sam groaned in annoyance before pulling out his phone after it vibrated again. 

"Crap. I forgot I have plans with Reid and Derek today," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Can't you cancel? I need your brain to fix this," Dean said blankly. "You're smarter than me, Sammy."

"I'm not smarter than you," Sam said. "And I'm not canceling. I don't want to. I wanna spend time with Reid."

Sam covered his mouth while Dean smirked at him. 

"It's interesting how you two each think the other is smarter," Bobby said as he finished putting away the ingredients. 

"I also have plans," Jack said. "Connor and I were going to the movies."

"You, go see your movie. I'll figure this out with Dean," Bobby said to Jack.

Jack nodded and left the house. Bobby looked over at Sam. 

"Go spend time with your boyfriend," Bobby said, Dean laughing. 

"We're not dating," Sam said. 

"If I didn't know you two weren't, I'd assume. You're always texting. You smile and enjoy each other's company. Whenever you two aren't looking at each other, the other one is looking at you," Bobby said. "You invade each other's personal space-"

"I get it," Sam said with a glare. 

"You're the lucky one, Bobby. You don't have to deal with a truth spell kicking your ass," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Wait. Who's your favorite?"

"I love you two equally the same," Bobby said. "As any parent should. I hate favoritism."

"Bull," Dean said, Bobby flipping him off. "What's one secret you haven't told us?"

"I dated a hunter once," Bobby said before covering his mouth. 

"You what?!" Dean yelled. 

"Wait, how did Bobby get infected?" Sam asked. 

"I think it's whoever you talk to also gets hit with the truth spell," Bobby said. 

"I hate this," Dean said before glaring at Bobby. "I can't believe you. You dated a hunter?"

"Yeah. Her name was Jody Mills. She's a good hunter. And a good person," Bobby said.


	16. Questions

"Hey," Sam said as he walked into the house. 

"Hey. How are you doing?" Reid asked with a smile before Sam sat next to him on the couch. 

"I'm tired and stressed," Sam said before silently wanting to shoot himself. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Reid said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just being here will help me," Sam said. 

"Then I won't leave," Reid said with a smile. 

"Beer?" Derek asked as he walked over and sat down on the couch across from them. 

"No, thanks," Sam said. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Game night. We just ask each other questions on the cards," Derek said, Sam freezing. 

"Can I shoot myself?" Sam asked, Derek snickering. 

"No, Sam. You can't," Derek said. "It won't be that bad."

"Yes, it will be," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"It's just to get you out of your head and to enjoy the moment. Relax," Derek said. 

"I'll go first," Reid said before grabbing a card. "What is your favorite article of clothing?"

"Flannel," Sam said. 

"Jeans or sweatpants," Derek said before grabbing a card. "What's your biggest fear?"

"Clowns," Sam said, instantly wanting to stab himself with the nearest object. 

"Losing someone close to me," Reid said. 

"I'll go," Sam said, sighing and grabbing a card. "What's your favorite memory?"

"Any memory with you," Reid said to Sam, Derek hiding his smirk when Reid said that. 

"Hank being born," Derek said with a smile. 

Reid grabbed a card and rubbed his eyes. 

"What's your favorite thing you own and why?" Reid asked. 

"I don't know. I can't decide," Derek said. "How about you, Sam?"

"The Hobbit," Sam said with a smile. "Because Reid got me that book after mine...caught fire."

"How the hell did it catch fire?" Derek asked with a laugh. 

"I put it too close to the candle that was lit and it caught fire," Sam said with a laugh. 

"Why did you have a candle lit anyway?" Derek asked before taking a sip of the beer in his hand. 

"Because I needed to cleanse my room because I was stressed," Sam said. 

"Alright," Derek said before grabbing a card. "Where do you hope to be in five years?"

"With Reid," Sam said, him instantly frozen. "How about you, Reid?"

"With you," Reid said, him freezing and wondering why he said that. 

Derek smirked and bit his lip to try to hide it. 

"I'll go," Sam said before grabbing a card. "If you had an unlimited amount of money, what would you buy?"

"Books," Reid said, Derek snickering. 

"I'd save up money for Hank's college fund, if he wants to go. And if he doesn't want to go, then it'll be a savings fund for when he moves out," Derek said. 

Reid grabbed a card and froze. 

"What's a secret you haven't told anyone else?" Reid asked hesitantly. 

"Carl Buford," Derek said quietly, Sam and Reid frozen. "He...He did some things to me when I was a kid...things I'd rather not talk about."

"It's fine, Derek," Sam said. 

"What about you, Sam?" Derek asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Sam went to say something but immediately hit himself in the leg. 

"You okay?" Derek asked. 

Sam shook his head, his eyes watering slightly. 

"It's fine. We can skip that one," Reid said, putting the card aside. 

Derek grabbed a card and smiled. 

"How many kids do you want?" Derek asked. 

"I already have one so I'm fine," Sam said with a laugh. 

"I don't know," Reid said seriously. "However life takes me I guess." 

Sam grabbed a card and laughed. 

"What three wishes would you have?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"To be with you," Reid said before immediately covering his mouth and Derek snickering. "Morgan, answer his question."

"For everyone to be safe and happy and enjoying their lives," Derek said. "Whether I know them or not."

Reid immediately grabbed a card as he tried to hide his flustered face. Sam smiled at him. 

"Dogs or cats?" Reid asked. 

"Dog," Sam said. 

"I have to go with dogs," Derek said with a smile before grabbing a card. "Oh, you two are gonna love this."

"Oh no," Sam said to himself. 

"Who are you in love with?" Derek asked with a smirk. 

"Reid," Sam said before immediately covering his mouth and turning to Reid. "How about you, Reid? Who are you in love with?"

"You," Reid said before freezing, his eyes widened at the fact that he said that. 

"I'll leave you two alone then. See you at work, Sam, when you're off of leave," Derek said with a smirk before leaving the house.


	17. Busted lips

"I hate this," Dean said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Kid, you've said that 8 times already. I get it," Bobby said blankly as he continued pouring ingredients into a potion. "I'm making a potion right now to fix this. Just chill out."

Dean nodded and rubbed his eyes again before hearing the door open. He turned around and froze when he saw Jack standing there. 

"What the hell happened?! Who did that? Did Connor?" Dean asked, seeing Jack's lip busted along with a slight bruise on his cheek. 

"No," Jack said. 

"I'm gonna kill this kid," Dean said before getting up. 

"Dean," Bobby said, grabbing his arm. "The kid is under a truth spell. Remember? He can't lie to you. If Connor was the one who did it then he would have said that."

Dean glared before looking at Jack again. 

"What happened?" Dean asked. 

"Connor and I were walking down the street when this guy came up to us. And he asked what our problem was and how God didn't raise us like that. And how we're...sinning," Jack said, Dean rubbing his eyes. "And then he punched me so I threw him into a brick wall."

"You what?" Bobby asked. 

"Kid, don't use your powers even though the homophobic guy deserved it," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Homophobic? What is that?" Jack asked. 

"It's when you hate someone for who they love," Dean said. "So homophobic people hate gay people."

"What's gay?" Jack asked, Bobby snickering. 

"It's when you love someone the same gender as you," Dean said, Jack nodding. 

"Did Connor see you use your powers?" Bobby asked. 

"Yes," Jack said awkwardly, Dean banging his head on the table. "And...he's also...apparently...a...a hunter."

"What?!" Dean yelled before a few of the lights in the room broke. "Jack! What the hell?!"

"Don't blame the kid. He didn't even know," Bobby said to Dean before turning to Jack. "How did he react?"

"He was surprised but then asked what I was," Jack said. "And I said a witch."

"Because of the truth spell," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Continue."

"And he asked me if I ever hurt anyone before," Jack said. "And I said no, and that if he doesn't believe me, he should because I'm under a truth spell. And I would also never lie to him. I don't like lying."

"How did he take it?" Bobby asked. 

"He said that's pretty cool and then started asking me questions about witchcraft because he never learned about it," Jack said with a smile. 

"He's probably playing you, Jack," Dean said with a glare. "He's probably trying to gain your trust some more and is gonna come and kill all of us."

"Connor wouldn't do that," Jack said. 

"All hunters are like that," Dean said with a glare. 

"Jody isn't," Bobby said, Dean and Jack looking at him now. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Jody's a good person. She wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it," Bobby said. "Not all hunters are bad, idjit."

"Yeah well we wouldn't know that," Dean said with a glare. "Any time we've had a run in with a hunter, it's been bad. Hell, the last time Sam ran into a hunter, Jessica died. And she wasn't even a witch. She was human! And that kid has PTSD from that, Bobby."

"You think I don't know that," Bobby sassed with a glare. "Of course I know. That kid's been through so much crap in his life. That kids been through enough trauma to kill someone a hundred times over."

Dean glared at Bobby before hearing a knock at the door. Jack walked over and answered it, immediately freezing when he saw Connor standing in the doorway. 

"Hey," Connor said awkwardly. "Can we...can we talk?"

"This him?" Dean asked before heading over, Connor stumbling into the house from Dean using his powers. 

Jack flinched when the door slammed shut behind him. 

"Yes. It's him. Please don't hurt him," Jack pleaded. 

Dean's eyes glowed purple before Jack stepped in between him and Dean. Jack glared at Dean, his eyes glowing an orange - yellow color. 

"Move," Dean said with a glare. 

"No," Jack said. "Old man."

Dean did a double take and looked over at Bobby, who was trying to hide his laughing. He looked back at Jack, who kept glaring. 

"Don't hurt him. Please. I love him," Jack said, Connor smiling slightly. 

"Will you hurt us?" Dean asked Connor with a glare. 

"N-No. Why would I?" Connor asked, trying to move away from Dean but his feet being stuck where they were. 

"Oh maybe because you're a hunter," Dean sassed. 

"I was raised in hunting but I want a normal life. If a case shows up nearby, I'll take it. But other than that, I'm pretty inexperienced," Connor said awkwardly. "I won't hurt you, and I especially won't hurt Jack. I promise. Put me under a truth spell, please. I'll prove it to you."

"He already did, kid," Bobby said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Do you believe me?" Connor asked. 

"Yes," Dean said before groaning in annoyance. "Damnit! I hate truth spells!" 

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away as the tension in the room died down. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as he turned around to look at Connor. 

"I'm okay. That's one way to meet your dad," Connor joked, Jack smiling. 

"I have two," Jack said with a smile. 

"I remember you saying that," Connor said with a smile. 

"Get a room you two," Bobby said, Connor hiding his laugh. 

"I don't understand," Jack said. 

"I'll explain later," Connor said with a smile, Jack nodding.


	18. Endings for now?

"So...Derek's gonna be happy," Sam said awkwardly from next to Reid on the bed, both of them tangled up in the blankets. "He's the one who had the end of October, right?"

"Yeah," Reid said with a smile. "I'm not surprised that they made a bet." 

"Me either. It would have been really funny though if we had been dating this entire time and none of them knew about it," Sam said with a laugh. 

"Their faces would turn really pale when they found out," Reid said with a smile, Sam nodding. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Sam said. "You know, with me being home because of being on leave, I noticed you didn't move the jars from the windows since I put them there."

"Why would I?" Reid asked. "I knew you put them there for a reason and until I found out that reason, I wasn't going to move them. Besides, they make you feel safer."

Sam smiled and rubbed his eyes. 

"Thanks, Reid," Sam said tiredly. 

"For what?" Reid asked. 

"For being you," Sam said, turning on his side and looking at Reid. 

"Thanks. I don't know how to be anyone else," Reid said with a smile. 

"You know, I don't care if we're dating or married or whatever," Sam said. "I still want my own bed."

Reid tried to hide his snickering. 

"I'm serious," Sam said with a smile. "I like my own space. And I hog all the covers. And besides...if we have the same bed...I just...I'll still be afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Reid asked seriously. 

"Losing you," Sam said quietly. 

"Why would you think that?" Reid asked. 

"My girlfriend...she died...killed," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "We had a small apartment. And...if you got hurt because of me...I'd never...I'd never move on from that...ever."

Sam rubbed his eyes again and sighed. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Sam," Reid said. "And don't blame yourself for what happened."

"It is my fault," Sam said. 

"How is it your fault?" Reid asked. 

"Because they wanted to kill me," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Why did they want to kill you?" Reid asked. 

"Because they're hunters," Sam said quietly before hitting himself in the leg. "I hate truth spells."

"Hunters?" Reid asked. "Because you're a witch?"

Sam froze and quickly scrambled out of the bed. 

"How do you know?" Sam asked anxiously. 

"Because I've been in your room, Sam. It's not that hard to miss. There's hex bags, witchcraft, everything," Reid said. 

"How do you know about witchcraft?" Sam asked anxiously. 

"Because I'm a hunter," Reid said, freezing when he said that. 

"Get away from me," Sam said anxiously. "You're gonna hurt me."

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you," Reid said as he got out of the bed. 

"Yes, you are," Sam said anxiously. 

"Sam, you just said you're under a truth spell," Reid said. "Which means you seriously believe I would hurt you. I won't." 

"The...The truth spell," Sam said quietly, rubbing his eyes. "You...You said you wouldn't hurt me. Is that the truth?"

"Yes. That's the truth. I promise. I would never hurt you," Reid said. 

"How do you know about hunting?" Sam asked. 

"Because my mom was a hunter. And she raised me into it, well knowing about it," Reid said, trying to keep some distance between him and Sam. "She stopped years ago because when she was pregnant, she got cursed by a witch and got schizophrenia. After that, she stopped hunting but she raised me into knowing about it." 

Reid's eyes started to water as he looked at Sam. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Sam. I promise," Reid said with a shaky voice. "Put me under a truth spell or something and I'll prove it to you, Sam. I will never hurt you. I promise."

"Promise?" Sam asked anxiously, his eyes watering. 

"I promise. I will never hurt you. Ever," Reid said. 

"Why didn't you say anything before, about being a hunter?" Sam asked with a shaky voice. 

"Because I didn't want to scare you, like I'm doing right now," Reid said. "Supernatural creatures don't react well to finding out their best friend is a hunter."

Sam anxiously ran his hand through his hair. 

"And besides, I don't even think I classify myself as a hunter," Reid said sadly. "I don't hunt. I just...know about the life. Hunting has no appeal to me. I don't even have the tattoo that most hunters have, the antipossession one." 

"You're not gonna hurt me," Sam said to himself as he ran his hand through his hair again. "You're not gonna hurt me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Reid reassured. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked anxiously. 

"I'm sure. I will never hurt you," Reid said.


End file.
